Bone Sniper Rifle
|released = 14.1.0 |rateoffire = 76 |capacity = 8 |mobility pc = 65 |cost = 1665 |Level required = 48 |theme = Prehistoric themed |attribute = }} The Bone Sniper Rifle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 14.1.0 update. Appearance As its name suggests, most of the weapon is made of the skeleton of an animal. It has a stubby bone at the end of the weapon, which itself is the end of the spine. The main body of the weapon uses the rib cage of the animal, has a brown pistol grip, a grey trigger, a brown magazine and a scope mounted on top. The barrel uses the disks of the spine, which has a front iron sight and a muzzle at the end of the rifle. Strategy This weapon deals considerably high damage, has an average firing rate (for a sniper), and average mobility. Tips * Try sniping from a high place and picking off anyone in sight. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * This weapon doesn't have a high magazine size. It's important to reload when the moment is right, such as after the player has killed all the opponents in the area. * Use a high mobility melee weapon such as the Dark Force Saber or the Katana when moving to a new location as the weapon suffers from a low mobility. * Use the Bleeding effect as a means to weaken players overtime, then finish them off with a Primary or Melee weapon. * No-scoping with this gun or using it at close range is not recommended, due to its low fire rate, capacity, high recoil, and insufficient accuracy without a scope. Additionally, even if you do manage to hit an enemy, this weapon does not one shot, instantly putting yourself at a disadvantage since your enemy is not dead, and he/she possibly has a one shot/close range gun. Counters * When using a sniper rifle, try to get into a position out of sight from the user. ** If caught in a sniper duel, try running in and out of cover. * This weapon’s performance diminishes significantly in close combat, meaning close-range weapons such as shotguns can decimate users within its range. * Try flanking around the user then use a Melee weapon to kill the user quickly. * Make sure to heal up after the battle as the Bleeding effect can potentially lead to death if your health is low enough. * Use the low mobility to your advantage and strife around users while firing. Alternatively, Rocket Jump. * The user is most vulnerable when he/she is reloading, so surprise attack him/her when he/she is doing so. Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts * King of the Hill Equipment Setups Bring along a short range weapon, as this gun performs horribly at short range. History Trivia * When this weapon was first released, it was 1 shot with bleeding. * Now, it is nerfed to 2 shots anywhere with bleeding. * Buying the Wyvern instead of this weapon is recommended, as they both do around the same damage (although this gun ones do slightly more damage), both have bleeding, and plus the latter fires faster and has a higher capacity. They cost a similar amount. ** This weapon has more raw power, but the Wyvern is more multi-purpose. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Bleeding Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary